2007
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] ]] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 12 - ''Primeval (Hollywood Pictures) *February 16 - Bridge to Terabithia *March 2 - Wild Hogs (Touchstone Pictures) *March 30 - Meet the Robinsons is released to mixed to positive reviews. *April 27 - The Invisible is the last film to be released by Hollywood Pictures. *May 25 - Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End is released to mixed reviews. *June 29 - Ratatouille, the last Disney/Pixar animated feature film to use the Pixar-exclusive Walt Disney Pictures logo, is released to universal acclaim. *June 29 - The Secret of the Magic Gourd is released in China. *August 2 - Underdog is released to negative reviews. *September 28 - The Game Plan is released to negative reviews but is a commercial success. *October 19 - The Nightmare Before Christmas is re-issued in 3D. *October 26 - Dan in Real Life (Touchstone Pictures) *November 21 - Enchanted is released to universal acclaim. *December 21 - National Treasure: Book of Secrets is released to mixed reviews. Shorts *March 30 **''Working for Peanuts'' (3D version; re-issue) **''Boat Builders'' (re-issue) *June 29 - Lifted (Pixar short) *November 6 - Your Friend the Rat *December 21 - How to Hook Up Your Home Theater Events *Buena Vista Games is renamed Disney Interactive Studios. *February 19 **Engineers Week, an event to raise public awareness of engineers' positive contributions to our quality of life and the importance of math, science and technical literacy, begins at Epcot's Innoventions West. *Disney acquires Club Penguin. *May - Touchstone Television is renamed ABC Studios which leaves Monk (USA Networks) to still use the logo until its final season. *June 29 - After 12 years, the last Disney/Pixar film to use the Pixar-exclusive Walt Disney Pictures logo is Ratatouille. *July 8 - Due to disappointing ticket sales, the Broadway production of Tarzan closed. *July 29 - After a 13-year run, the Broadway production of Beauty and the Beast plays its final performance. *Disney drops its brand name Buena Vista. Character debuts *February 16 - Jess Aarons, Leslie Burke, May Belle Aarons, Janice Avery, Scott Hauger, Gary Fulcher, Madison, Miss Edmunds, Ms. Myers *June 29 - Remy, Emile, Django, Mabel, Auguste Gusteau, Gusteau's Employees, Git, Alfredo Linguini, Colette Tatou, Chef Skinner, Ambrister Minion, Anton Ego, Bomb Voyage, Mustafa, Nadar Kessard, Talon Labarthe *August 17 - Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Perry the Platypus, Candace Flynn, Linda Flynn-Fletcher, Major Monogram, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Ginger Hirano, Katie *September 4 - The Duke *September 28 **Jeremy Johnson, Stacy Hirano, Buford Van Stomm, Jenny Brown, Django Brown, Adyson Sweetwater, Gretchen, Holly, Milly **Joe Kingman, Peyton Kelly, Monique Vasquez, Stella Peck, Travis Sanders, Karen Kelly, Kyle Cooper, Jamal Webber, Clarence Monroe *November 21 - Giselle Theme parks *January 1 - Wonders of Life closes at Epcot. *January 4 - The Seas with Nemo & Friends at Epcot is officially dedicated. *March 29 - Sinbad's Seven Voyages at Tokyo DisneySea reopens from a major retool as Sinbad's Storybook Voyage. *April 2 - Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor opens at the Magic Kingdom. *April 6 - Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros opens at Epcot. *June 9 - Toon Studio opens at Walt Disney Studios Park. *June 11 - Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage opens at Disneyland. *June 26 - At Walt Disney Studios Park, a 14-year-old girl loses consciousness on the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster. Paramedics attempt to revive her, but she dies before the ambulance arrives. *August 9 - It is announced that Disney MGM Studios at Walt Disney World will be rebranded as "Disney's Hollywood Studios", effective January 7, 2008. *September 13 - The Haunted Mansion at the Magic Kingdom reopens with some new scenes and other enhancements. *September 24 - The Main Street Haunted Hotel opens at Hong Kong Disneyland for the Halloween season. *October 17 - Cars Land is first announced. *December 22 - The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror opens at Walt Disney Studios Park. Television *January 1 - Stanley airs its final episode on Playhouse Disney. *January 13 - Johnny and the Sprites premieres as a regular series on Playhouse Disney. *February 19 - The Wiggles Season 5 premieres on Playhouse Disney. *February 10 - Kim Possible Season 4 premieres on the Disney Channel. *March 19 - Monkey puppet mascots Ooh and Aah debuts on Playhouse Disney. *May 12 - My Friends Tigger & Pooh premieres on Playhouse Disney block and Bear in the Big Blue House gets canceled. *August 17 - The premiere of High School Musical 2 on the Disney Channel draws a cable television record 17.2 million viewers and easily beats the top ranked show on over-the-air television, on NBC. The Disney Channel Original Series Phineas and Ferb also debuts with its pilot broadcast; it would officially premiere on February 1, 2008. *September 7 - Kim Possible airs its final episode on the Disney Channel. *September 8 - Happy Monster Band premieres on Playhouse Disney. *October 12 - Wizards of Waverly Place premieres on the Disney Channel. *November 3 - BunnyTown premieres on Playhouse Disney in Canada. *November 10 **''That's So Raven'' airs its final and 100th episode on the Disney Channel. **''BunnyTown'' premieres on Playhouse Disney in the US. Magazines *October - Disney Adventures publishes its final issue Books *May 1 - Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Titan's Curse Video games *March 29 - Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories (Japan, included for Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+) *June 26 - Ratatouille: The Video Game is released in North America. *July - Ratatouille: Remy's New Recipes for V.Smile *August 9 - Ratatouille: The Video Game is released in Australia. *September 28 - Ratatouille: The Video Game is released in Europe. *October 23 - Ratatouille: The Video Game is released in North America on the PlayStation 3. *October 26 - High School Musical: Sing It! is released in North America as an interactive singing karaoke game. *October 29 - Cars: Mater-National Championship is released in North America. *November 15 - High School Musical: Sing It! is released in Europe and Australia. *November 29 - Cars: Mater-National Championship is released in Australia. *November 30 - Cars: Mater-National Championship is released in Europe. Home video releases VHS, DVD, & Blu-ray releases *January 3 - The Little Mermaid: Platinum Edition (Disney Movie Club Exclusive VHS) *January 16 **''Read It and Weep: Zapped Edition'' **''That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana: Mixed-Up Mashed-Up Edition'' *February 6 **''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (Disney Movie Club Exclusive VHS) *February 19 - Cars (Disney Movie Club Exclusive VHS) *February 27 - Little Einsteins: Legend of The Golden Pyramid *March 6 - Peter Pan: Platinum Edition *March 20 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt *April 3 - Jump In!: Freestyle Edition *May 15 - Home Improvement: The Complete Sixth Season (Touchstone Television) *June 12 - Primeval (Hollywood Pictures) *June 19 **''Bridge to Terabithia'' **''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: The Friendship Edition'' *June 26 **''High School Musical The Concert: Extreme Access Pass'' **''Hannah Montana: Pop Star Profile'' *July 31 - Roving Mars *August 7 **''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody: Sweet Suite Victory'' **''Cory in the House: All-Star Edition'' **''The Muppet Show: Season 2'' **''Darkwing Duck: Volume 2'' **''Home Improvement: The Complete Seventh Season'' (Touchstone Television) **''8 Simple Rules: The Complete First Season'' (Touchstone Television) *August 14 - Wild Hogs (Touchstone Pictures) *August 21 **''Little Einsteins: Rocket's Firebird Rescue'' **''Handy Manny: Tooling Around'' *August 28 **''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Treat'' **''Return to Halloweentown: Ultimate Secret Edition'' *September 4 - Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams *October 2 - The Jungle Book: 40th Anniversary Platinum Edition *October 9 **''Hannah Montana: Life's What You Make It'' **''Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board'' *October 16 - The Invisible (Hollywood Pictures) *October 23 - Meet the Robinsons *November 6 **''Ratatouille'' **''Pixar Short Films Collection, Vol. 1'' *November 13 **''DuckTales: Volume 3'' **''TaleSpin: Volume 2'' *November 20 **''The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause'' **''My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Super Sleuth Christmas Movie'' *November 27 **''Wish Gone Amiss'' **''Return to Never Land: Pixie-Powered Edition'' *December 4 - Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End *December 11 **''High School Musical 2: Extended Edition'' **''Walt Disney Treasures: Disneyland - Secrets, Stories & Magic'' **''Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald, Volume 3'' **''Walt Disney Treasures: The Adventures of Oswald The Lucky Rabbit'' **''Lost: The Complete Third Season'' (ABC Studios) *December 18 **''Underdog'' **''National Treasure: 2-Disc Collector's Edition'' **''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True: Special Edition'' People Births *March 10 - Malachi Barton (actor) *April 15 - Nathan Mack (actor) *July 18 - JD McCrary (singer, dancer, and actor) *July 27 - Alyvia Alyn Lind (actress) *August 28 - August Maturo (actor) *August 31 - Jason Maybaum (actor) Deaths *January 8 - Iwao Takamoto (animator, television producer, and film director) *February 12 - Peter Ellenshaw (artist) *February 15 - Walker Edmiston (actor and voice actor) *April 11 - Roscoe Lee Browne (actor and director) *April 14 - Jim Thurman (voice actor) *May 7 - Fulton Burley (Irish-born Disney Legend) *May 17 - Lloyd Alexander (author) *May 22 - Art Stevens (animator) *May 25 - Charles Nelson Reilly (actor, comedian, director, and drama teacher) *June 4 - Ray Erlenborn (actor and sound effects artist) *July 2 - Beverly Sills (operatic soprano) *July 9 - Charles Lane (character actor) *September 8 - Charlie Parlato (musician) *September 10 - Jane Wyman (singer, dancer, and character actress) *October 30 - Robert Goulet (singer and actor) *November 6 - Bruce Gordon (Imagineer) *December 11 - Edward Hansen (production manager and administrator) es:2007 nl:2007 pt-br:2007 Category:Years in Disney history